El Amor Es Del Pasado
by ChecheCHIDO
Summary: Problemas para vegeta, un viaje al pasado, y ¿por que no?, una pizca de incesto :P
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre, llegaba a su casa y su padre entrenando, Trunks en la empresa de la familia y su madre inventando cosa en el laboratorio, ¿Y ella que?, ¿encajaba? ¿Qué haría si no tenia adonde Salir?

Por años trato de encontrar un lugar en su familia y ella misma se apartaba de ella, salía a comprar siempre con o sin sus amigas todo lo que podían comprar, claro tener una familia multimillonaria ayudaba, pero eso no pudo ser siempre color de rosa.

¿ahora que haría?, Apenas ayer había salido con Marón, su mejor amiga además de Pan a comprar muchos vestidos y joyas, todo lo que estaba de moda, ahora no tenia que comprar nada, lo tenia todo y a la ves no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué tal si entrara a ala cámara de gravedad y le pidiera a su padre que la entrenara?, No su padre era muy brusco y además a su madre no le gusta que Bra peleara, ¿y su madre? Que tal si le ayudaba en sus inventos, no, seria una locura, todo el día encerrada en ese pequeño laboratorio lleno de cosas raras y demás, no definitivamente su madre estaba fuera de sus planes, ¡Trunks!, claro podía ir a verlo a su empresa, ¿y luego que mas aria?, sentarse a platicar con su hermano mayor de cuando eran pequeños y del clima, mientras Trunks se concentraba en llamadas telefónicas interrumpiéndolos. No, mejor no.

Ahora se encontraba sola, ¡Sola sin nadie!, eso le causo un escalofrió, si ahora que contaba ya con 19 años, que era una chica hermosa y joven sola, ¿Qué tendría después de que murieran sus padres y Trunks se trasladara a vivir a otro lado?, pensó en Pan, peor ella planeaba irse a estudiar a otro lado, en Marón, ella encontraría algún esposo e hijos, y no tendría tiempo de nada para salir. Entonces mientras pensaba en eso subió a su hermosa recamara súper adornada con lo ultimo del famoso diseñador Morsieu Beleé, que le había decorado especialmente para ella el cuarto sin importar cuanto cobrara, fue a su baño, con incrustaciones de oro y una hermosa cortina de agua entre la regadera y la tina, prendió el agua y salió a esperar mientras tomaba el teléfono.

"Puedo llamar a Goten" Pensó, pero recordó que el estaba de fin de semana con su familia, seria de mala educación llamarle. ¿Quién mas?, a Elizabeth una amiga de la escuela, ¿la recordaría?, ¿y si no?, quedaría como boba. Mejor no. Al fondo del enorme cuarto vio unas bolsas con el logo de una de las tiendas mas caras y finas de toda la ciudad se aproximo a ellas y saco su contenido. Unos hermosos vestidos de distintos colores todos muy elegantes, algunos atrevidos y otros más reservados, negros, blancos, fiusha y demás. ¿Para ocasiones especiales?, ¿para noches de gala con el presidente? ¿O con el hijo de algunos de los reyes de otros países? No ya estaba aburrida de eso, necesitaba ser una chica normal, pero en estos tiempos no seria sin que la tacharan de "baja clase" o "pobre", en especial sus amigas que aun que eran menos millonarias que ella se creía una gran cosa. Recordaba como su abuela, madre de Bulma, que ahora estaba en el cielo, cuando era pequeña le había contado sobre años anteriores, como los años en que todavía no había llegado Majin buu, describía esos tiempos tan hermosos y felices, donde no importaba nada, ni la apariencia, ni la mirada, ni cuan grandes eran tus pechos, no, ahí solo salías y relucías tu sonrisa a cualquiera que pasaba, la gente se ayudaba unos a otros, habían personas incluso que se te acercaban y hacían conversación incluso sin conocerlas. Esos eran buenos tiempos, decía su abuela, Bra suspiro.

"Ojala pudieran inventar una maquina del tiempo e irme tan siquiera unas horas a esas fechas para así por lo menos no sentirme tan sola"

Fue el golpe que le vino a la mente lo que la hizo colocarse en pie y saltar diciendo. "¡bingo!", todo este tiempo añorando viejas historias de tiempos pasados, soñando vivir en tales tiempos, y ¿Por qué soñar? , ¡Su madre era la inventora fantástica que había inventado una maquina de tiempo!, aprovechando la soledad que en esos momentos la acompañaba, fue a la bodega donde su madre guardaba un sin fin de inventos fallidos y otros exitosos pero ya sin uso. Entro y comenzó a caminar entre todos los montones de aparatos empolvados y otros rotos o quemados, finalmente paro al ver frente a ella una enorme maquina amarilla y extraña que la hizo sonreír. "esta debe de ser" Continuación Bra se subió mientras buscaba algún botón que decía "Despegue" o "Viajar" o "Encendido" solo encontró un pequeño logo que decía "hecho en china" Bra arqueo una ceja. ¿No estaban en Japón?

Finalmente debajo del tablero había un botón rojo y algunos números, ella apretó el botón totalmente ajena a lo que podría pasar y los números comenzaron a moverse cambiando rápidamente hasta que se detuvieron y hubo un sonido de pequeños "Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip" Bra entro en pánico, ¿Qué ocurría con esa cosa? comenzó a temblar mientras humo salía de debajo de la maquina, Bra entonces desecho toda idea de viajar al pasado y quiso salir, su cinturón se había trabajo, ¡oh que bien! Y entonces la máquina emitió un rayo de luz que la cegó, llevo sus manos a su rostro y todo se vio negro… muy negro…

Despertó por fin, estaba en un desierto árido sin vida, solo se veían grandes montañas rocosas y uno que otro cactus a kilómetros. Se levanto y noto que el cinturón se había roto y ella había caído de la Maquina, lo que no sabia era donde estaba. ¿A que tiempo había llegado?, se levanto, estaba un poco lastimada de un brazo peor no importaba, vio sus ropas, su pequeño short que traía estaba manchado por el polvo que pronto se quito, y su blusa blanca sencilla y sin mangas estaba rota en una parte, era un yo pequeño, ya pronto encontraría un lugar donde comprar más ropa. Comenzó a caminar mientras el sol pegaba en su blanco rostro que comenzaba a ponerse rojo de tanto sol, recordó entonces que traía una gorra por si hacia calor y saco una capsula Hoi Poi, la que presiono y tiro al suelo, esta exploto sacando entonces una pequeña bolsa, donde Bra saco una gorra color que hacia juego con su mini short y se la puso acomodando sus celestes cabellos.

Después de un rato de caminar comenzó a cansarse, realmente le faltaba ejercicio pensó. Pero siguió caminando hasta un tanto mas que sintió ya no poder seguir se sentó en la arena mientras tomaba un poco de agua que había sacado de la bolsa que traía. Había caminado tanto para seguir sin encontrar nada, el horizonte revelaba solo desierto y más desierto, mas arena más montañas rocosas ningún rastro de vida en ese inhóspito lugar. De pronto sintió un ki, claro siendo hija del príncipe Saiyajin por lo menos tenía que saber sentir Kis, y si, sintió uno muy poderoso por cierto que viajaba muy rápido hacia ella. Decidió esconderse, ¿Dónde?, ¿enterrarse en la arena?, no seria una locura, comenzó a rogarle a Kamisama que no fuera alguien que la podría dañar. Vio entonces algo salir de entre las nubes, no, no era un pájaro, ni un avión, era una persona que a medida que se fue acercando Bra pudo ver que se parecía alguien conocido, pero no recordaba. Finalmente pudo ver que era Goku, o eso parecía, mas calmada comenzó a agitar sus brazos para atraer su atención, el la vio algo sorprendido y fue directo hacia ella aterrizando casi a pocos pasos de distancia de la joven.

-¡Señor Goku, que bueno que lo encuentro!-Exclamo Bra, mientras iba hacia el, el que se parecía Goku no dijo anda y solo arqueo una ceja mientras decía con vos algo neutra.

-No soy Goku, ¿Es que no me reconoces Bulma?, soy yo Gohan-Dijo, para luego señalarse a si mismo. -¿Me recuerdas?-

Bra paro en seco, y vio algo desconcertada su rostro, en efecto, si, era Gohan. Bra rio sintiéndose un poco boba por no reconocerlo.

-Oh si, lo siento-Se disculpo, sonriéndole. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el Joven Gohan dijo.

-¿Y por que estas aquí Bulma?, en medio del desierto-

-Bueno, primero que nada yo no soy Bulma soy Bra-Aclaro, a lo que Gohan puso cara de confundido y se acerco mas a ella, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, Bra comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa, hasta que Gohan se alejo diciendo.

-Es cierto, te pareces mucho a ella pero sus ki son muy diferentes, ¿Qué eres de ella?, ¿su hermana?-Bra palideció y dijo enojada.

-claro que no, yo soy su…-entonces recordó que estaba en el pasado y que no debían saber nada sobre el futuro, pensó en algo y dijo finalmente –Soy su prima, vine a visitarla pero al parecer me perdí-Rio mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente. Gohan asintió algo desconfiado y dijo.

-bien, creo que me iré…-

-No espera, ¿Puedes llevarme contigo?, es que realmente soy nueva en estas tierras y no se exactamente adonde ir-Explico Bra. Gohan le vio y luego suspiro.

-Oh bien-Bra sonrió y se acerco a el mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de el, espero y anda pasaba. Bra se alejo de el y le encaro.

-¿Qué pasa por que no me tomas?-pregunto, con los brazos cruzados y una pose de señorita enojada. Pero el enojo se le fue al ver que Gohan estaba totalmente ruborizado, Bra entendió entonces.

-Oh, ¿acaso no te gusta que me ponga así?-Pregunto Bra, mientras avanzaba hacia el. El joven Gohan le vio y trato de serenarse, mientras decía.

-ehh, no no hay problema… -Dijo algo inseguro, entonces Bra sin darle importancia, se acerco y volvió a pegarse, a lo que el inseguro paso un brazo por su cintura pegándosela. A decir verdad Gohan había tenido muuuy pocas experiencias con chicas, en esos momentos si, la chica llamada Videl hija de Mr. Satán le gustaba, pero no tenían nada formal aun, y ahora encuentra a esta chica… no, no debía de ser un morboso, solo la cargaba para que no se cayera, no estaba haciendo nada malo, retomando confianza Gohan sosteniéndola todavía alzo vuelo, parecía que la chica estaba acostumbrada a viajar así pues ella calmadamente comenzó a observar los paisajes y ciudades pro las que pasaban. Gohan en cambio no podía notar mas que el cuerpo joven de Bra pegado al suyo, su brazo rodeándola y los hermosos y suaves cabellos de ella rozando el pecho de el por el viento. Finalmente llegaron a donde Gohan iba, a su hogar, montaña Paoz. Bra vio la humilde choza que parecía muy vacía, y en efecto no había nadie más que Gohan y ella.

-¿Y donde esta el señor Goku y la tía Milk?-Pregunto de pronto Bra. Gohan se volvió a ella algo desconfiado y dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi madre se llama Milk y mi padre Goku?... –

Bra se puso nerviosa y dijo.

-ahh por que… Mi prima Bulma me lo ha contado-Gohan le vio a los ojos desconfiado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-Bueno como ves no hay nadie, tal ves fueron de compras-Dijo Gohan sin saber que hacer. Bra entonces dijo.

-Bueno, ¿puedes prestarme tu baño?-pregunto.

Gohan asintió y Bra se fue a uno de los baños de la casa, cuando volvió Gohan le tomo del brazo y dijo.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-su vos sonaba amenazadora. Bra no entendía.

-¿Qué dices?, ya te dije que soy la prima de…-Fue cortada.

-Eso es mentira, si fueras una prima de Bula que vive lejos no conocieras donde esta el baño de mi casa, no conocieras a mis padres ni me conocerías a mi-Explicó Gohan mirándola enojado. Bra finalmente entendió que tenia que decirle la verdad, al menos a el.

-Bien, bien, me has descubierto, no no soy la prima de Bulma, en realidad soy la hija de ella, y de Vegeta, vengo del futuro, en estos momentos yo no he nacido aun pero dentro de poco naceré, no puedo ver a mi madre por que sospecharía, ni a mi padre pues que confundiría con ella como tu lo hiciste la primera ves que me viste, vine por que quería saber como era este tiempo, conocerlos de jóvenes y ya…-concluyo su explicación, ahora Gohan no la tenia agarrada y solo la mirada pensativo, tratando de creerle. Después de un rato de explicaciones de Bra a Gohan este finalmente dijo.

-Bien, creo que ya entendí, has venido del futuro para conocer este tiempo a ver como era y tu eres hija de Bulma y Vegeta pero que todavía no has nacido… creo que… te creo-dijo finalmente, Bra sonrió y dijo. –Gracias por creerme… solo por favor no le digas a nadie, puede alterar el futuro ¿Esta bien?-Pregunto Bra. Gohan asintió. Los dos nuevamente en silencio hasta que Gohan dijo.

-Bien, ahora que ya conoces este tiempo, ¿Qué te parece?-

Bra le vio y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es que aun no he visto todo, recuerdo que en el futuro tu casa era mas grande y no tenia tantos arboles como ahora... –

-¿ni siquiera el lago?-Pregunto Gohan. Bra vio a Gohan maravillada.

-¿Tienen un lago?... ¡Oh que bien!, vamos a verlo-Tomo la mano de Gohan y salió de la casa.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Todavía agarrándolo de la mano, Bra llego al enorme lago, majestuoso en toda la palabra en la orilla se veían peces de todos los colores y tamaños nadar rozándose unos con otros mientras que en medio del lago el agua era tan cristalina que podías ver hasta el fondo y ver toda la vegetación que había debajo de ti. Bra hacia tanto tiempo que no veía tan hermosa naturaleza.

Emocionada se volvió hacia Gohan.

-en el futuro este lago ya no esta, es una lastima por que es un lugar tan hermoso…- Después de unos segundos ella comenzó a desabrocharse su mini short mientras avanzaba hacia el lago dispuesta a darse un merecido chapuzón, al ver esto Gohan la detuvo.

-Espera… Ahí adentro hay peces enormes que pueden tragarte de un solo bocado, además al sumergirte te pueden atrapar las algas y…-Fue cortado por Bra que le puso un dedo en la boca, sonriendo la chica dijo.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, soy una chica con suerte-Le guiño un ojo y quitándose el mini short y la camiseta blanca quedando solo en ropa interior se Metió al agua. Gohan estaba casi como un tomate por lo rojo que estaba su rostro, esa chica del futuro hija de Bulma y Vegeta, que por cierto no parecía ser hija de ellos dos pues Bra era dulce y cariñosa, todo lo contrario a Vegeta que era arrogante y orgulloso, Bulma era enojona y algo precipitada, Bra era… algo diferente. Además de que era muy confiada, no cualquier chica se quitaría la ropa enfrente de un hombre como el, al menos las chicas que conocía el, pero lejos de molestar a Gohan el hecho de que Bra anduviera en ropa interior frente a el, de alguna manera lo obligo a fijarse en la chica.

Era hermosa si, mas que cualquiera que haya conocido, Videl no se comparaba con Bra, sus cabellos hermosos que llegaban hasta sus pechos, mientras que las curvas de su cuerpo eran perfectas, alta hermosa y agradable, por un momento se la imagino como una chica ardiente, que de inmediato desecho esa idea, ella apenas era una joven de 19 años, no no debía pensar así de ella.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la vos de la chica que lo llamaba.

-¡Gohan, ¿Por qué no vienes a nadar?, el agua esta deliciosa!-Era Bra que flotaba en medio del lago, sonriente.

-No, realmente no me gustaría dejar mi ropa aquí sin nadie que la cuide, mejor me quedo-dijo inseguro.

-Vamos Gohan, no le pasara nada a tu ropa, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?-La chica rio divertida al ver la cara de enojo que ponía Gohan, este dijo al fin.

-Bien, te demostrare que no soy ningún cobarde-Se quito el traje de pelea que tenia dejándose solo el bóxer, se metió al agua que por cierto estaba fría, perfecto para un día tan caluroso como ese, de pronto vio que Bra no estaba, se volteo para todos lados y no la encontraba, pensando lo peor comenzó a llamarla y no respondía, ahora si asustado comenzó a nadar buscándola hasta que de pronto unos brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y una vos le decía.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Gohan sintió que un gran alivio se producía en el, entonces enojado se volteo.

-¡Oye Bra no vuelvas a hacer eso!-Su tono de vos sonaba disgustado mientras que su mirada no era una feliz, Bra borro su sonrisa y bajo la mirada algo triste.

-¿Realmente te enojaste?... si es así lo siento-Pregunto tímidamente. Gohan entonces se sintió algo… mal por ponerla así, y entonces dijo tratando de contentarla.

-En realidad me preocupe de más, realmente eres muy buena escondiéndote- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de el. Bra le vio y sonrió también. Quedaron un momento así, mirándose, sonriéndose, apreciando lo que el otro trato de hacer, hasta que de pronto Bra alzo una mano y pego al agua haciendo que esta salpicara al rostro de Gohan llenándolo de agua. Bra comenzó a reír y Gohan también sonrió divertido, entonces dijo.

-Ahora veras- Y Bra entendiendo eso comenzó a nadar divertida, mientras Gohan también comenzó a nadar relajándose más. Al ver que Gohan la alcanzaba Bra se sumergió, cuando Gohan llego hasta ella noto que nuevamente no estaba.

-¿Con que te escondes eh?, en algún momento tendrás que salir a tomar aire-Dijo Gohan, mientras esperaba en la superficie. Pero pasaban los segundos y nada salía, un minuto comenzó a preocuparse y al ver que seguía sin salir entro a buscarla. Habían muchas criaturas nadando y escondidas, pero ninguna de ellas Bra, Gohan buscaba ahora frenéticamente mientras destruía corales y rocas para ver si ella no estaba atrapada en una, entonces vio el cabello de Bra detrás de una roca y cuando se acerco comprobó que ella estaba atorada en unas algas y estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente destruyo las algas y la tomo llevándola para la superficie, cuando salió del agua y voló hacia la orilla ella seguía sin despertar, la coloco en el suelo y pego su oigo a su pecho. No respiraba. Comenzó a presionar su pecho, pero nada, solo quedaba una opción y unió su boca con la de ella mientras respiraba profundamente. Paso así segundos antes de que sintiera el labio de Bra moverse, se despego de ella y vio que comenzaba a toser, sacando un poco de agua por su boca. Se llevo una mano a la frente mientras se calmaba. Ella ya mejor se enderezo, y lo vio, el estaba igual de agotado, había nadado lo más rápido posible hasta la superficie gastando toda energía, y ahora Gohan estaba acostado, con la respiración agitada.

Sintiéndose culpable se acerco a Gohan y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por… salvarme, y lo siento por no hacerte caso-Dijo Bra mientras lo veía con ojos culpables. Gohan le vio y dijo.

-No, todo esto es mi culpa debí… debí vigilarte-Su semblante se torno serio –Soy un tonto-Bra entonces le vio enojada.

-No es tu culpa, yo siempre lo arruino todo… ¿Por qué cuando realmente la estoy pasando bien suceden estas cosas?-Dijo Bra mirando al cielo como hablándole a Kamisama. Gohan entonces ya más recuperado se enderezo y se coloco de pie, ayudo a ella a ponerse de pie y los dos comenzaron a vestirse tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, en silencio regresaron a la casa de Gohan.

Todavía no había nadie, algo que extraño a Bra.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie?, es raro por que cuando venia a visitarlos siempre había alguien en la casa-Dijo.

Gohan entonces dijo.

-Oh, ya recuerdo, hoy es la fiesta- Bra se volvió a el.

-¿Qué fiesta?-

-En Corporación Capsula, están celebrando que pudimos derrotar a Majin Buu, conociéndolos va a durar hasta la media noche-

Bra asintió, entonces le dijo.

-¿Y tú por que no estas haya?-

-ehh… solo digamos que no soy muy social-Explico desviando la mirada. Bra sonrió.

-¿Eres tímido, eh?, eres casi como mi hermano Trunks-

-¿tu crees?... –Dijo Gohan no tomándole mucha importancia, entonces de pronto Gohan estornudo.

-Parece que estas enfermo, o lo estarás si no te cubres… ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte mientras yo hago un chocolate caliente?-Pregunto la chica. Gohan estaba desconcertado, la única que le había dicho eso era su madre, pero Bra. Por alguna extraña razón la obedeció y ya mas seco y caliente llego donde estaba Bra, ella ya tenia dos tazas de chocolate en sus manos.

Gohan sonrió al verla y agradeció, pero luego dijo.

-Tu también estas mojada, ¿no traes ropa?-Pregunto.

Bra se vio y efectivamente estaba mojada, vio a Gohan y dijo.

-Oh es cierto, aquí traído una capsula con ropa nueva, enseguida vuelvo-y se fue a cambiar, Gohan se sentó en el sillón de la sala con su taza de café, de manera que quedara medio acostado, encendió la televisión pero la tele estaba toda borrosa Gohan vio afuera pro la ventana y comprobó que llovía. Apago la tele y en ese momento llegaba Bra. Gohan la oyó venir y se volteo para decirle algo cuando realmente la vio. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy hermoso por cierto pero sencillo que le quedaba corto, mostrando sus blancas y largas piernas, el vestido era pegado de los pechos, pero a partir de debajo de estos, el vestido se soltaba en hermosos encajes dorados y diseños cafés haciendo juego con el color del vestido que era rosa. Bra llevaba suelto el cabello y no llevaba maquillaje, pero eso no importaba a Gohan que todavía le miraba desconcertado por tal… Belleza.

-Es lo único que traía seco-Explico Bra viendo la mirada de Gohan.

Gohan salió del trance y le vio algo avergonzado, y asintió.

-Bien, aquí esta tu chocolate caliente-Señalo una taza y se volvió a acostar, Bra tomo la taza de café y sorbió un poco, en esos momentos una luz segadora ilumino el cuarto y luego un rayo tremendamente ruidoso, que asusto a Bra.

-Tranquila, solo ha sido un rayo-Dijo Gohan al ver que la chica se había asustado.

Bra entonces le vio y dijo tímidamente.

-¿Puedo… sentarme ahí contigo?- Gohan no se esperaba eso, pero por alguna razón acepto, y Bra se sentó alado de el. Realmente el clima había cambiado, de tanto calor que había en la tarde, ahora que estaba obscureciendo hacia mucho frio, algo que noto Gohan en Bra, pues la chica temblaba un poco.

Lo sorprendente fue que Gohan tratando de que la chica no tuviera frio paso un brazo por encima de ella y el otro brazo por la cintura de ella y la junto a el, Bra no dijo nada pero al notar el calor que comenzaba a formarse por la fricción de sus dos cuerpos juntos sonrió y dijo.

-Funciona-Gohan asintió, mientras sentía como Bra se pegaba otro poco mas a el, sintió rubor en sus mejillas pero no le importo y siguió abrazándola, era la primera ves que hacia eso con una chica o con alguien del sexo femenino, pues ni con su madre hacia eso. Y en realidad se sintió bien, la joven encajaba muy bien en sus brazos, con su frágil cuerpo pegado al musculoso pecho de el, en silencio agradable. Gohan entonces sintió la cabeza de la chica recargarse en el pecho de el, Bra suspiro y dijo.

-¿Sabes Gohan?... me gusta estar así, por que aun que no lo creas, nadie nunca me abrazo así como tu lo haces- Susurro la chica. Gohan sintió una cosa en su interior crecer y en ese momento sintió verdadera atracción por la joven, fue cuando por fin entendió que se había enamorado….


	3. Chapter 3

**3. El Sueño, Nuevas Relaciones.**

**Gohan abrió los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, estaba acostado si en el sillón grande de su sala en su casa aun era de noche y sus padres no había regresado ni su hermano, hacia frio si, pero algo lo calentaba algo… Abrió mas los ojos al ver los cabellos de una chica, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos del lago, el beso de la salvación para Bra y la manera tan encantadora en que la tenia pegada a el.**

**Entonces se dio cuenta de su posición, el estaba acostado de un lado, sus brazos se envolvían con la chica de modo que su cuerpo y el de ella tuvieran completo contacto causando fricción que al mismo tiempo producía un cómodo calor. **

"_¿Qué es lo que siento?.. Por que de pronto cuando estoy así con ella me siento… Tan a gusto, tan feliz. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Videl, ¿Puede ser eso que siente mi madre por mi padre?, ¿Amor?"_

**De pronto en sus brazos el cuerpo caliente de Bra se movió, y segundos después Bra se incorporo, Gohan no despegaba la mirada de ella y la chica volvió su rostro al de el y sonrió.**

**-¡Hola de nuevo!-Saludo. Con la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro Gohan no pudo hacer más que sonreír también, por segundos permanecieron así pero para los dos fue una larga y maravillosa eternidad. Hasta que un rayo de sol cayó sobra los dos sacándolos de sus pensamientos.**

**-¡Mira Gohan el arcoíris!-Señalo Bra levantándose de su sitio de descanso junto a Gohan y caminando hacia la ventana. Gohan por pura curiosidad se coloco en pie también, en esos momentos el traía puesto su Gi de pelea, ese traje naranja que es idéntico al de Goku con una camisa de azul marino debajo haciendo notar claramente sus musculosos brazos y pecho además de su altura elevada heredada de su padre. Se acerco a la ventana donde Bra estaba apoyada viendo el hermoso arco de colores que se formaba en el cielo.**

**-Tenia muchos años de no ver el arcoíris, en el futuro el aire esta demasiado contaminado, el cielo casi siempre esta obscuro y cuando sale el sol hace demasiado calor es insoportable-La chica suspiro y dijo sonriente –Es tan hermoso-**

**Gohan que en ves de ver al arcoíris tenia la vista clavada en ella, su hermosa sonrisa, su encantador rostro angelical, su cuerpo joven y perfectamente formado. Alta, encantadora, cariñosa. –Si… es hermosa-Dijo Gohan, Bra le vio algo extrañada, al ver la mirada de Gohan en ella se ruborizo, poco a poco, centímetro por centímetro, milímetro por milímetro sus rostros fueron cada ves más cerca, la respiración de cada uno ya era sentida por el otro, los ojos profundos negros de el, el color celeste cielo de los ojos de ella, hasta que…**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe, Goku paso después con un enorme pastel en las manos, llevaba puesto un traje formal pero en esos momentos estaba algo desarreglado. Milk le seguía detrás.**

**Gohan y Bra se separaron al momento ruborizándose aun mas, Goku dejo el pastel en la mesa cuando se volvió a Gohan, vio a la chica que se parecía mucho a Bulma, saludo.**

**-¡Hola Bulma!-Alzo una mano en saludo, sonriendo. Por entonces borro su sonrisa y dijo confundido rascándose la cabeza –Oye Bulma ¿Cómo te lograste trasladar tan rápido de Corporación Capsula hasta aquí? ¿Acaso puedes hacer la teletrasportacion?- Gohan se llevo una mano a la frente mientras ponía cara de "Hayy que bobo" y Bra rio divertida y nerviosa, ¿Ahora que le diría?**

**-Ahh... Soy... Soy...-comenzó a decir Bra algo insegura. Entonces Gohan hablo.**

**-Es la prima de Bulma, se perdió y yo la traje aquí-Explico rápidamente, Goku entonces entendió y asintió.**

**-Con razón, se parecen mucho-Comentó y a continuación Milk entro a la sala y los vio.**

**-¡Hola Gohan!... ¿Quién eres tu?- Después de que Gohan explicara a su madre quien era Bra, Milk y Goku se fueron a dormir cansados, nuevamente en la sala solos, Bra dijo a Gohan.**

**-Bueno ha sido un día muy cansado, creo que será hora de irme-Dijo ella algo triste. A Gohan tampoco le gustaba la idea pero no dijo nada.**

**-Bien… ¿Regresaras a donde esta tu maquina de tiempo?-Pregunto después de un silencio incomodo. Bra asintió.**

**-Te puedo llevar entonces-Bra asintió sonriendo resignada, después de avisarle a sus padres que saldrían Gohan nuevamente paso un brazo por la cintura de Bra pegándosela mientras alzaban vuelo, ninguno dijo palabra alguna hasta la mitad del camino. **

**Volaban un poco lento, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaron los dos, "Tal ves no quiere que me valla… entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dice?" Pensó Bra, algo en ella tampoco quería regresar al futuro.**

"**Seria nuevamente aburrido sin ella, ¿Gohan por que la dejas ir así?, podría ser tal ves la única chica por la que realmente sienta amor… Un momento, ¿Dije amor?, ¡entonces era cierto, estaba enamorado!" Gohan se estremeció al pensar en eso, el amor, si había oído muchas veces esa palabra por su madre, por los chicos de su escuela, en las películas tan aburridas de amor, incluso en los libros que leía. Nunca lo había sentido o entendido hasta ahora, tan hermoso, eso que sentía al verla, al tocarla incluso en ese momento, la sentía y al mismo tiempo el rose de sus cuerpos lo acaloraba, lo emocionaba, lo… llenaba de amor.**

**Lentamente comenzó a cambiar de dirección, algo que no paso desapercibido por Bra, que pregunto.**

**-¿Adonde vamos?- Vio en el rostro de Gohan una sonrisa traviesa el solo respondió.**

**-Antes de irte, quiero que veas algo-Bra arqueo una ceja pero no dijo nada, se dedico a quedarse quieta, pero sintió que el brazo de Gohan, que rodeaba su cintura la estrechaba más contra el casi… cariñosamente.**

**-Llegamos-Dijo Gohan en su oído, los dos tocaron suelo mientras Gohan soltaba a Bra para que pudiera ver mejor, y en efecto lo hizo y Bra casi se desmaya al ver.**

**El hermoso paisaje no se comparaba en nada con todo lo que había visto en su vida, nada mas bello que eso, nada, parecía que estaban en o mas alto del mundo y en efecto, hacia un poco de frio, ¿Por qué?, lo que Bra no sabia que estaban en el templo sagrado, en lugar de mas altura en todo el globo terráqueo. Las ciudades eran pequeñas manchas blancas en medio de tanta vegetación, montañas llenas de vida, con copas blancas por la nieve, diminutos puntos animales o personas moviéndose entre ellas. El mar en su inmensidad hermosa y el color intenso del azul, el atardecer coloreaba el cielo a naranja, en algunas partes manchado de amarillo y mas arriba pequeñas nubes negras invadían el terreno dando paso a la noche, la luna que al mismo tiempo salía al meterse el sol, blanca y enorme (si existía aun la luna, en ese entonces el humano no la bombardeaba para buscar agua jejeje)**

**-Es... Es maravilloso, ¡Me encanta!-Exclamo Bra casi al borde de las lagrimas, entonces unos brazos musculosos se envolvieron alrededor de ella cariñosamente, estrechándola contra el fornido cuerpo de Gohan que al mismo tiempo susurro en su oído.**

**-Tan Hermoso Como Tu-Bra se estremeció ante este comentario borrando su sonrisa, se volvió hacia el, ahora sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. Gohan sonreía, era tan parecido a su padre. Tan encantador.**

**-Te amo Bra- Lentamente los ojos de la chica fueron llenándose de lagrimas, en un momento a otro sus bocas se unieron consumando su amor, Gohan la apretó más contra el casi lastimándola pero eso a Bra no le importo, solo quería estar con el, quería siempre estar a su lado, nunca dejarlo.**


End file.
